1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless motor that utilizes permanent magnets and electromagnetic coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
The brushless motor disclosed in JP 2001-298982A is one known examples of a brushless motor that utilizes permanent magnets and electromagnetic coils.
In conventional electric motors, a rotor rotates within a stator, and the rotational motion of the rotor is conveyed to a rotation axis connected to the rotor. The rotational motion of the rotation axis is conveyed to a driven member such as a wheel with a transmission mechanism such as gears, or with a direct drive mechanism. However, in this construction, due to the occurrence of torsion at the rotation axis, there is the problem that a delay occurred when the rotational motion of the rotor is transmitted to the driven member such as the wheel, or the problem that large torsional strength is necessary for the rotation axis to transmit a large torque. This problem is not limited to motors but is common to generators.